RäuberBeuteBeziehungen
by orangeturquoise
Summary: Eine junge Polizistin aus Wutai wird nach Midgar geschickt, um endlich die Turks dingfest zu machen. Was sie hier jedoch erwartet hätte sie sich in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht ausmalen können. Aber schließlich kommt ja immer alles anders, als man denkt.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

„Guten morgen, Agent Johari." Begrüßte mich die kleine Sekretärin des hiesigen Polizeikapitäns etwas zu freundlich. „Wir haben Sie schon längst erwartet." Es klang beinah vorwurfsvoll, als wäre ich an der ganzen Misere überhaupt erst schuld. Meinen aufkeimenden Ärger hinunterschluckend entschuldigte ich mich höflich mit der Ausrede schlechthin die einem immer und überall in einer öffentlichen Behörde abgekauft wird: Papierkram. Jede Menge bösartiger Papierkram der noch erledigt werden musste bevor ich als Verstärkung für die Polizei von Midgar von meiner Heimat Wutai überstellt werden konnte. Die kleine blonde Frau lächelte mir verständnisvoll zu während sie schon den Hörer des Telefons nahm um mich zu melden, dann winkte sie mich durch als wäre sie froh die Verantwortung schnell abgeben und sich wieder ihrem eigenen hinterhältigen Papierwust widmen zu können. Der Kapitän selbst war ein hagerer Mann ende vierzig mit Augenringen bis unter beide Arme. Auch er sah erleichtert aus endlich jemand anderem seine größte Sorge übertragen zu können. Ohne irgendeine Begrüßung begann er müde.

„Sie wissen ja selbst, warum wir um die Unterstützung Ihrer Dienststelle gebeten haben." Sagte er und setzte nahtlos an, mir das Problem zu erläutern. Er versuchte wohl nur, seinen Schein zu wahren. Sämtliche Einzelheiten kannte ich ja bereits aus den Akten die mir zugesandt worden waren. In der Tat hatte die Polizei von Midgar bei allen anderen Städten und Verwaltungsbezirken um Hilfe ersucht, meist vergebens. Entweder konnten diese keine Leute abstellen, so die offizielle Antwort, oder hatten schlicht und einfach Angst, sich mit der mächtigsten Organisation des Planeten und ihren Bluthunden anzulegen. Nur der Polizeipräsident der besch… bescheiden ausgestatteten Wutaianischen Polizei konnte es nicht mit seiner Ehre vereinbaren das dringende Gesuch eines Kollegen abzulehnen. So kommt es das ich, Raiha Lestina Turia Johari, sechzehn Stunden lang im Zug verbrachte um Turks zu jagen.

Das Problem mit diesen Gestalten ist, dass sie einerseits von der einflussreichsten Familie der Welt unterhalten und geschützt werden. Sie sind so etwas wie der hauseigene Geheimdienst der Shinra Inc., verantwortlich für alles von Bodyguarding über Erpressung, Entführung, Industriespionage, Mord und sämtlicher dadurch anfallenden Vertuschungsaktionen. Sie sind gut, und weil sie so gut sind kennt kaum jemand ihre wahren Identitäten und der Strafverfolgungsapparat kann ihnen nicht das Mindeste nachweisen. Es könnte jeder sein von dem angegrauten Schaffner, dem pickeligen Teenager hinter der Supermarktkasse, dem furchtbar beschäftigten Banker mit seiner Aktentasche bis hin zu der kleinen untersetzten Sekretärin im Vorzimmer. Wer weiß schon so genau, was seine Mitmenschen des Nachts so alles anstellen? Meine Mission war nun also nichts Geringeres als diese Turks, Shinras Bluthunde wie man sie auch schimpft, dingfest zu machen. Und wie ich grade aus dem Monolog meines neuen zeitweiligen Vorgesetzten erfuhr, konnte ich noch nicht einmal mit sonderlich viel Hilfe der hiesigen Polizei rechnen, weder personal- noch ausrüstungstechnisch. Ich kann wohl froh sein, nicht auf der Straße übernachten zu müssen.

„…und ich möchte Sie noch bitten, vorsichtig zu sein." Beendete eben Polizeikapitän Jones seine Einweisung. „Diese Ausgeburten der Hölle lassen im Allgemeinen keine Opfer zurück, die noch irgendwelche Aussagen machen können. Erwarten Sie keine Gnade, wenn die Sie kriegen." Obwohl nicht ganz uneigennützig berührte mich seine Besorgnis doch ein wenig. Höflich lächelnd erwiderte ich, dass ich es nicht soweit kommen lassen würde.


	2. Chapter 1

_1. Kapitel_

Im Endeffekt bekam ich doch ein wenig mehr Starthilfe als erwartet. Ein kleines Dienstapartment im Südwesten der Stadt mit einer sicheren Leitung zum Revier hier und einer zu meiner Kontaktperson sowie meinem Vorgesetzten in Wutai. Des Weiteren wurde ein Kollege von der Drogenfahndung abgestellt um mich etwas mit der Stadt vertraut zu machen. Ohne einen Ortskundigen, so wurde mir schnell klar, wäre ich in diesem Großstadtdschungel vollkommen verloren gewesen. Glücklicherweise war auch er ein Undercover-Agent, was gleich mehrere Vorteile hatte. Zum einen erfolgte auf diese Weise meine Einführung in die Slums von Midgar City zumindest scheinbar von einem der Ihrigen. Da auch ich meinen Einsatz undercover würde bestreiten müssen hätte alles, was mich verdächtig erscheinen lassen könnte, schon im Vorfeld eine Katastrophe bedeutet.

Man gab mir außerdem freien Zugang zu allen Berichten, Akten und der Asservatenkammer. Obwohl dort nicht viel Verwertbares vorzufinden war gab es mir doch einige wertvolle Anhaltspunkte. Man teilte mir sogar zwei Kontaktleute vor Ort für den Notfall zu. Mehr brauchte ich eigentlich kaum und so verbrachte ich die ersten zwei Wochen damit, mich zu akklimatisieren und ein paar neue Kontakte aufzubauen. Gleich am zweiten Abend fand ich eine außerordentlich gemütlich aussehende kleine Bar, die sich grade für diesen Zweck perfekt eignen würde. Es war noch relativ früh am Abend, als ich das kleine Holzfassadenhaus betrat, dementsprechend leer waren auch noch sämtliche Plätze. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Laden Flair. Es war heimelig-kompakt ohne beklemmende Enge auszustrahlen. Genau genommen war es innen sogar größer als es von draußen den Anschein gemacht hatte. Die Einrichtung war irgendwie urig, ganz dominiert von dunklem Holz und gemütlich aussehenden Polstern auf den Bänken. An den Wänden hingen geschmackvoll verteilt ein paar Plakate und auf dem Tresen stand sogar ein frischer Strauß bunter Frühlingsblumen in einer schlanken blauen Glasvase. Wie auf Kommando tauchte hinter besagtem Tresen eine junge dunkelbrünette Frau auf, die mich mit großen Augen ansah bevor sie sich nach einigen Schrecksekunden wieder fing. Ich hab schon öfter amüsiert festgestellt, dass ich zuweilen diese Wirkung auf andere Menschen habe, besonders in diesen Breitengraden. Die Ranumiden halten sich hier eher selten auf. Das Mädchen an der Theke musste Aussehen und Benehmen nach ein paar Jahre jünger sein als ich, dennoch machte sie den Eindruck, ihren Platz ganz gut verteidigen zu können. Hastig stellte sie sich mir als neue Besitzerin dieser Bar vor und begrüßte mich beinahe feierlich als den ersten offiziellen Gast im „Seventh Heaven". Den Namen fand ich recht passend.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie nicht den hier gebräuchlichen Dialekt sprach. Wahrscheinlich war sie hier noch ebenso fremd wie ich. Das machte es uns etwas leichter ein oberflächliches Gespräch anzufangen. Ich nippte gerade erst an meinem zweiten Gin Tonic als die Bar sich schon gut zu füllen begann, so gut, dass Tifa, die Bardame, bald alle Hände proppenvoll zu tun hatte. Da sie ja grade erst angefangen hatte, konnte sie sich noch keine Angestellten leisten. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken nahm ich ihr einige Tabletts ab und fragte, wo diese hinsollten. Verwundert deutete sie bloß mit einer Handbewegung nach links vorne. Ich machte hier einer der Haupttugenden meines Volkes mächtig Ehre, nämlich der Hilfsbereitschaft.

Wie das so ist wenn man mal beschäftigt ist verging die Zeit wie im Sturzflug. Plötzlich verschwand der letzte Gast aus der Tür und da merkten wir beide erst, dass alles leer war. Es ging bereits gegen fünf Uhr morgens und mehrere Stunden ständigen Hin- und Herrennens mit mehr oder weniger voll beladenen Tabletts machten sich nun schmerzhaft in Beinen, Armen, Schultern und Rücken bemerkbar. Geschlaucht wie wir waren ließen Tifa und ich uns unter Erleichterungsseufzern auf den weichen Polstern einer Sitzecke nieder.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich je für deine Hilfe bedanken kann." Begann Tifa verlegen, doch ich winkte ab.

„Bezahlung in Naturalien, bevorzugt Whiskey, Wodka oder aber alles was Koffein enthält." Trotz ihrer offenkundigen Erschöpfung lachte sie und stand sogleich wieder auf, um uns zwei starke Kaffee zu holen. Dank dieser fantastischen Substanz konnten wir nach ein paar Minuten sogar wieder problemlos geradeaus sehen und auch die exzessiven Gähnattacken nahmen ab.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein oder aufdringlich, aber dürfte ich dir vielleicht eine Frage stellen?" hub Tifa abermals an.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Dafür ist es jetzt eh viel zu spät – oder viel zu früh, je nachdem, wie man's nimmt." Ermutigte ich sie. Passende Antworten auch auf kritische Fragen hatte ich eigentlich immer bereit, nur für den Fall. Sie musterte mich noch einmal eingehend, wie man ein seltsames Naturphänomen ansieht während man sich fragt, wie es wohl funktionieren mag.

„Wo genau kommst du eigentlich her?" oft sind es die simpelsten Fragen, die uns am meisten verblüffen. So erging es auch mir in diesem Moment. Zuerst war ich einen Augenblick lang sprachlos, dennoch machte ihre Neugier Sinn. Ich sagte bereits, dass kaum Ranumiden in dieser Gegend unterwegs sind. Demzufolge war ich mit meiner dunklen Haut und der fremdartigen Kleidung ein ziemlicher Exot, sogar in einem Schmelztiegel der Kulturen wie dieser Stadt. Ich fühlte, dass ich dazu etwas weiter würde ausholen müssen.

Dass ich aus Wutai stammte war an meinem Akzent noch relativ einfach zu erkennen, doch nicht viele Ausländer kennen sich mit der Sozialstruktur meines Heimatlandes aus. Das Territorium ist einfach riesig, die Landschaften sind vielfältig und meistens fruchtbar. Da war es nur natürlich, dass sich hier in der Vergangenheit mehrere Volksstämme ansiedelten. Aus dieser Entwicklung heraus folgend setzt sich die Bevölkerung Wutais heute aus drei hauptsächlichen ethnischen Gruppen zusammen: den Ayuma, die vor allem die nördlichen Ebenen besiedelten; den Qin, die besonders in den Gebirgsregionen beheimatet sind; und, zu guter letzt, den Ranu oder Ranumiden, die den Süden des Wutaianischen Subkontinents besiedelten. Um genau zu sein stamme ich vom südlichsten Zipfel der südlichsten Region in der südlichsten Provinz, dem sogenannten Ranumanay. Noch ein Stückchen weiter südlich und mein Volk wäre im Meer gelandet. Glücklicherweise gibt es ja noch die Inseln. Dort lebt man hauptsächlich von dem, was man dem Meer abtrotzen kann: Schifffahrt und –bau, Fischfang, Perlenzucht. All dies und noch ein paar Dinge mehr erläuterte ich ihr geduldig. Mit dem tröstlichen Gefühl in diesem Moloch etwas weniger allein zu sein verabschiedete ich mich schließlich und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Apartment. Zu Fuß. Hier in den Slums sind die Straßen so eng, dass gerade mal Fahrräder, Roller und Motorräder hindurch passen, und da sich die hier nur die wenigsten Leute überhaupt auch leisten können, kann man zumindest einigermaßen gefahrlos mitten auf den Straßen laufen. Ich stützte mich jedoch sicherheitshalber lieber an den Häuserwänden ab, um nicht vor Erschöpfung umzukippen. Schließlich tauchte im immer heller werdenden Morgenlicht der Wohnblock vor mir auf. Der Komplex war wohl ursprünglich mal als Hotel geplant gewesen. Ein großzügiger Poolbereich im Innenhof des U-förmigen Baus sowie die zwei Fitnessräume und eine Sauna waren immer noch vorhanden, die Zimmer hingegen hatte man in kleine Zwei- bis Vierraumwohnungen umgewandelt. Davon standen aber wiederum die meisten leer. Gähnend trottete ich durch die Graffiti-beschmierten Gänge zu meiner Wohnung im dritten Stock. Dort angekommen schälte ich mich aus meinen verrauchten, verschwitzten Klamotten, warf mir meine Schlafsachen über und fiel wie eine Erschossene ins Bett. Allerdings war mir kaum eine Stunde im regenerativen Schlafkoma vergönnt, denn plötzlich schallte ein enormer Lärm durch den gesamten Block. Um eine Kostprobe zu vermitteln: die Bässe waren so laut, dass die Möbel im Takt mit rutschten. Die Scheiben klirrten. Eine bekam bereits Risse. Mein Kopf war praktisch angefüllt mit dem dumpfen Beat. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Wutentbrannt schnappte ich mir meine Schlüssel und stapfte die Flure entlang bis zu einer Tür im zweiten Stock, direkt unter meiner Wohnung. Die Tür bog sich beinahe aus den Angeln aufgrund der trommelfellzerfetzenden Lautstärke. Entnervt läutete ich Sturm und schlug die Tür fast ein bei dem Versuch, mich bemerkbar zu machen. Schließlich, ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, öffnete mir ein drahtiger Rotschopf, etwa mein Alter oder eher sogar noch ein paar Jährchen jünger. Er grinste mich schräg an.

„Was gibt's?"

„Machen Sie sofort diesen Mist aus!" zeterte ich, im gleichen Augenblick bezweifelnd, dass er mich über den Lärm hinweg überhaupt verstehen konnte.

„Hä?"

„Diesen unmenschlichen Lärm, Sie impertinenter Arsch mit Ohren! Drehen Sie das leiser!" forderte ich erneut, mir diesmal auch noch mit Gesten behelfend.

„Was? Oh, die Musik! Rude, dreh mal leiser!" brüllte er hinter sich, woraufhin der Lärm tatsächlich etwas nachließ. Dankbar wollte ich mich zum Gehen wenden, als…

„Hey, sind Sie die Neue aus'm Dritten?" Wieder ein ganzes Stück mehr entnervt wandte ich mich um.

„Ja, ich bin die neue Mieterin und ich würde es unheimlich zu schätzen wissen am Morgen meine Ruhe zu haben." Schnappte ich. Er grinste fröhlich weiter während er seine Blicke langsam und genüsslich an mir hoch und runter schweifen ließ. In diesem Moment wurde mir glühend heiß bewusst, dass ich außer meinem weiten Schlafshirt nichts anhatte, und das bedeckte gerade mal meinen Hintern. `Großartig´ dachte ich als der Rotschopf mich mit seinen Blicken auszog. In meiner Hand juckte es gefährlich. Nur eine falsche Bewegung, Freundchen…

„Na dann, auf gute Nachbarschaft. Man sieht sich ja hoffentlich mal wieder." Sagte er mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen, dass ich ihm nur zu gern aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Stattdessen beherrschte ich mich und zischte lediglich: „Solange die Musik nicht das Haus zum Einsturz bringt, liegt das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Guten Tag."

Das war für's Erste geregelt. Müde wandte ich mich endgültig zum Gehen.

„Wollen Sie'nen Kaffee?"

„Was???"

„Sie sehen verdammt geschafft aus, Frau Nachbarin. Wollen Sie vielleicht'nen Kaffee? Oder'ne Runde schlafen? Ich hab'n _sehr_ großes Bett."

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. Dieser arrogante, unverschämte, notgeile Bengel! Was dachte der sich eigentlich? Davon abgesehen sah ich aus wie der Tod auf Latschen und mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie gequirlte Scheiße. Mein eigenes Bett rief laut und eindringlich nach mir, ich hatte einen üblen Kater und alles tat mir weh. Dementsprechend fiel auch meine Antwort aus. Mindestens zehn Minuten lang putzte ich den Burschen herunter, und das in einer beeindruckenden Lautstärke, möchte ich hinzufügen. Gegen Ende meiner Tirade sah er schon recht bedröppelt aus. Ich ließ ihn schließlich einfach stehen und kehrte in das Himmelreich unter meiner Daunendecke zurück. Bis heute Abend konnte mir die Welt und besonders dieser rothaarige Taugenichts gestohlen bleiben.


	3. Chapter 2

_2. Kapitel_

„Hey, Morgen Bossman, yo!!!" weckte mich die durchdringende Stimme meines Untergebenen. Eines schönen Tages würde ich mich kein Stück mehr um meine Selbstbeherrschung scheren und ihn ungepuffert gegen die Wand klatschen, vorzugsweise mehrmals. Reno zog mich wie jeden Tag damit auf, dass ich immer als Letzter ging und schon als Erster wieder im Büro saß. Was keiner meiner drei Turks ahnte, war dass ich kaum mehr woanders übernachtete als hier im Hauptquartier der Turks im Shinra-Gebäude. Wozu auch? Schließlich war man hier mit allem ausgestattet, was man für den Alltag brauchte wohingegen in dem abgewrackten Wohnblock, in dem Shinra seine Turks unterbrachte, mir Reno auch noch ungeniert meine Nerven rauben würde.

„Wir haben übrigens Neuzuwachs im Block, yo." Bemerkte Reno nun beiläufig. Nun gut, wenn man sich tunlichst von dort fernhält fallen einem solche Dinge bedeutend weniger auf.

„Ach was…" warf ich uninteressiert ein. Solange dieser jemand keine Bedrohung darstellte war es schließlich auch egal. Wenn er oder sie energisch genug war, würden sie vielleicht Reno sogar noch ein wenig erzogen bekommen, was mir mehr als recht wäre. Ich sah kurz irritiert auf, um zu bemerken, dass Reno noch immer vor meinem Schreibtisch stand, schmollend wie ein Dreijähriger.

„Was denn noch? Mach dich an die Arbeit. Du hast noch über 20 ausstehende Berichte. Da du höchstwahrscheinlich noch keinen einzigen davon begonnen hast gebe ich dir großzügigerweise bis nach der Mittagspause Zeit. Für jeden Fall, der mir bis dahin nicht vorliegt werden dir 100 Gil vom aktuellen Gehalt gestrichen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Reno schien meine Ansage nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken. Langsam ging er mir kolossal auf den Geist und ich fühlte eine beginnende Migräne hinter meinen Schläfen.

„Ja, bist du denn gar nicht neugierig auf die Neue? Solltest du aber. Ist'n heißes Gerät; so'ne dunkle, hübsche aber sehr kratzbürstig. Hat auch'nen Akzent. Scheint aus deiner Ecke da unten zu stammen. Solltest du dir echt mal anschauen, Boss. Na dann, see ya!" damit stürmte er hinaus. Endlich Frieden. Was schert es mich denn, wie viele Wutaianer wo und warum in dieser grauenhaften Stadt herumkrauchen? Naja, wenigstens eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hat Reno ja, soviel muss man ihm zugestehen.

Der Frieden dauerte bis exakt 12 Uhr 32, bis nämlich ein völlig abgedrehter Reno in mein Büro stürmte. Wozu habe ich eigentlich eine Tür?

„Wer ist gestorben?" fragte ich trocken.

„Raaaaateee maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal …" schrie er völlig außer Atem. Wie ich ihn kannte war ihm der Fahrstuhl wieder zu langsam gewesen und folglich hatte er die gut sechzig Stockwerke zu den Büros der Turks im Sprint über die Treppen zurückgelegt.

„Raaatee maaaaaal wer unten in dem kleinen Café gegenüber arbeitet. Da kommst du nie drauf! Das MUSST du dir ansehen, Boss!" rief er aus während er seine hastig herausgepressten Worte mit ungeduldigen Schlägen auf die Tischplatte bekräftigte. Entweder war ihm in dem besagten Café der Heilige Geist höchstpersönlich begegnet oder Sephiroth war von den Toten zurückgekehrt und nahm jetzt die Mittagsbestellungen der anliegenden Bürohengste entgegen. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich Reno an, gleichzeitig überlegend ob todlangweilige Anfängermissionen oder Papierkram die schlimmere Strafe darstellten und ob ich ihm helfen sollte wenn er gleich anfing zu hyperventilieren.

„Also kommst du jetzt mit uns dahin zum Mittag?"

„Langsam, Reno. Wer oder was ist denn dort und warum sollte mich das irgendwie interessieren?"

„Würden Sie sich nicht gerne mal die Frau ansehen, die unseren guten Reno hier gestern so gekonnt niedergemacht hat, dass er problemlos in eine volle Thunfischkonserve gepasst hätte?" fragte Rude aus seiner Position am Türrahmen. Er hatte offenbar genügend Geduld besessen auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten. Infolgedessen war er zwar erst vor wenigen Augenblicken angekommen, dafür war er aber auch vollkommen ruhig, kein Stück außer Atem und außerdem in der Lage, normal mit mir zu reden.

„Das wäre in der Tat eine Betrachtung wert. Ich bin dabei. Uns auf dem Weg will ich einen genauen Bericht der Geschehnisse, Rude." Damit nahm ich meine Jacke und schritt an dem vollkommen überrannten Reno vorbei in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

„Die Dame hat es ihm wohl richtig angetan, was?"

Als wir das Café betraten winkte uns Elena bereits von einem der Tische in der hinteren Ecke zu. Wir setzten uns und ich nahm mir eine Karte. Selbst wenn diese Aktion sich ansonsten als Reinfall entpuppen sollte, zumindest das Essen hier war verlässlicherweise gut. Reno reckte sich in seinem Sitz empor wie ein ungeduldiges Kind. Soviel zum Thema Unauffälligkeit. Ich versuchte hartnäckig ihn zu ignorieren während er aufgeregt versuchte, jemanden herüberzuwinken.

„Endlich fertig?" hörte ich einige Augenblicke später eine recht tiefe, dennoch eindeutig weibliche Stimme neben unserem Tisch. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie sie Reno unwirsch anherrschte, während sie zu Elena, Rude und mir die Höflichkeit in Person war. Sie war in der Tat eine interessante Erscheinung, diese junge Ranumidin. Sie war etwa Mitte zwanzig, hochgewachsen schlank, machte einen sehr durchtrainierten Eindruck. Vielleicht unehrenhaft aus dem Militär entlassen, dass würde zumindest erklären was sie in diesen Breiten machte. Normalerweise bleiben die Ranu unter sich auf ihren Inseln im Süden. Der Akzent war auch ziemlich eindeutig. Mit meinen geübten Ohren konnte ich sie recht eindeutig der weiteren Biharrit-Gegend zuordnen. Zudem musste ich Reno in einem weiteren Punkt zustimmen: hübsch war sie wirklich. Alle Ranu-Mädchen sind hübsch, aber diese hier würde wahrscheinlich sogar da noch herausstechen. Ihre unwahrscheinlich langen, zum Zopf geflochtenen Haare und die mandelförmigen Augen waren tiefschwarz, absorbierten eher alles Licht als es zu reflektieren. Ihre ebenmäßige Haut war im Grundton bronzefarben, aber sehr viel dunkler als dieses Metall. Wo immer sie ging schielten ihr die Anzugträger verstohlen hinterher. Das einzige, was ihrer Schönheit Abbruch tat war der konstant angepisste Gesichtsausdruck, dieser harte Zug um die vollen Lippen, der sich noch verstärkte, wenn sie Reno mit einem spitzen Kommentar abkanzelte, was während des Essens ziemlich oft geschah. Er grub die Ärmste aber auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schamlos an. Ich sah mehrmals, wie sie unwillkürlich die Faust ballte, zweifellos um ihrem persönlichen Plagegeist einen gepflegten linken Haken zu verpassen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nicht ein Stück bereute, hergekommen zu sein.


End file.
